Precious (Mon)day
by yukiatsu08
Summary: Seseorang bernama Jung Yunho terjebak antara perasaanya kepada sesosok malaikat bernama Kim Jaejoong dan rutinitas hari Senin nya yang selalu sial. Mana yang harus Yunho urusi terlebih dahulu?
1. Chapter 1

Precious (Mon)day

Character: TVXQ, cameo

Pairing: Yunjae

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Slice-of-life

Summary: Seseorang bernama Jung Yunho terjebak antara perasaanya kepada sesosok malaikat bernama Kim Jaejoong dan rutinitas hari Senin nya yang selalu sial. Mana yang harus Yunho _urusi _terlebih dahulu?

oOo

_Kring… Kring…_

Terdengar bunyi dering jam yang sangat nyaring dari kamar berukuran sedang berwarna biru langit ini. Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun-an mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia melakukan peregangan sejenak sebelum mematikan alarmnya.

Pukul 7:00 dini hari. Laki-laki yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis, mata serupa musang dengan tatapan yang tajam, dan juga bibir berbentuk hati itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas.

Hari ini dia harus bangun lebih pagi dikarenakan jadwal kuliahnya. Yah, semua orang memang malas bangun pagi, tidak perduli hari apa juga. Tapi laki-laki ini berbeda. Dia memang malas bangun pagi, apalagi jika dia harus bangun sangat awal di hari Senin.

Entah apa yang telah merasuki laki-laki itu, tapi dia semacam ditakdirkan agar mendapat kesialan untuk sekali dalam seminggu semenjak dia SMA. Tepatnya pada hari yang mengawali tiap minggu nya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kesialannya itu akan mulai sangat awal. Lebih awal dari biasanya.

Dia melangkah kedalam kamar mandi dengan mata sedikit terpejam seperti orang sedang _ngelindur_, tanpa menyadari adanya sedikit genangan air di depannya. Yang disebut genangan air akan sangatlah aneh kalau tidak licin ketika diinjak, bukan?

_**DUAK!**_

"Argh.." ujarnya meng-_aduh _sambil mengusap punggungnya pelan.

Laki-laki itu terpeleset. Untung saja dia tidak jatuh ke tanah. Sang wastafel masih berbaik hati mau menopang berat badan laki-laki berkulit eksotis ini. Yah, setidaknya hal itu membuat dia menjadi benar-benar terbangun dan dapat menghindari kecelakaan lain yang mungkin dapat terjadi lagi di kamar mandi.

Laki-laki itu mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu dan mulai membasuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Tapi nyatanya, kesialan yang bisa dibilang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari ini memang sulit dihindari. Dia baru saja mengeramasi dirinya dengan sabun cair. Ya, sabun cair.

-_Ya tuhan.. sekarang apa lagi?- _batinnya sedikit kesal.

Acara mandinya berlangsung singkat dikarenakan adanya _kesalahan teknis_ yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil kemeja putihnya secara asal dan langsung memakainya. Setelah mengenakan bawahannya, dia langsung menyambar ransel warna merahnya yang dia yakini sudah berisi dokumen-dokumen beserta laptop dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Laki-laki itu beranjak keluar dan langsung mengunci pintu apartemennya. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju ke tempat parkir dan mulai men-stater motornya. Motor berwarna putih itu langsung melesat cepat dari area parkir apartemen tersebut.

Dia segera menuju ke kampusnya yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempat dia tinggal. Dia membutuhkan waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk sampai kesana.

Laki-laki itu mengendarai motornya dengan lihai bak pembalap motor terkenal. Padahal, sekarang masih menunjukan pukul 7:30. Dia masih memiliki banyak waktu, dikarenakan kelasnya dimulai sejam setelah ini. Hanya lampu merah lah yang dapat menghentikan laju motornya.

"Jung Yunho!" seseorang berteriak ke arah si laki-laki tersebut dari belakang. Kontan saja dia langsung menengok dan melambaikan tangannya.

Seorang laki-laki lain yang sepertinya adalah temannya, langsung menghentikan motornya tepat disebelah laki-laki bernama 'Jung Yunho' itu.

"Tumben sekali kau berangkat pagi?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sekedar memberi contoh positif kepada siswa baru." Jawab seseorang bernama Yunho itu dengan santai.

"Siswa baru? Siapa?" ujar teman Yunho dengan sedikit menyelidik.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Siswa pindahan dari Amerika. Tapi jujur saja, aku sendiri belum pernah bertemu muka." Jawab Yunho.

Laki-laki itu pun mulai tertarik pada siswa baru yang sedang dibicarakan, "Dia perempuan?"

"Yah, jangan bilang kau mau mengumbar sisi playboy mu? Lagipula dia laki-laki. Kau dengar tidak aku bilang 'siswa'?" Ujar Yunho sedikit terkekeh.

"Sayang sekali ya.. padahal aku sedang ingin mencoba menjalani hubungan yang serius."

"Maaf tuan Yoochun, tapi perkataan mu itu terdengar seperti omong kosong buat ku." Ujar Yunho yang cekikikan di dalam helm nya.

Lampu mulai berubah dari merah ke kuning lalu hijau. Motor yang masing-masing dikendarai Yunho dan juga temannya, Yoochun langsung melesat dari perhentian mereka semula.

Keduanya adalah mahasiswa di kampus dan fakultas yang sama. Mereka sampai tepat pada pukul 8:00 pagi. Dia dan Yoochun langsung memarkirkan motornya dan beranjak pergi ke kelas mereka. Tapi.. kalian belum lupa masalah _rutinitas_ dari seorang Jung Yunho kan?

"Hah? Makalah ku dimana ya? Laptop ku juga tidak ada.." ujar Yunho yang sibuk mencari laptopnya ditengah-tengah lautan dokumen dalam ranselnya.

Yoochun dan seorang temannya langsung menatap Yunho dengan pandangan belum-hilang-juga-kesialan-hari-Senin-mu?.

Yunho tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu yang membuat mood nya benar-benar rusak. Persetan dengan laptopnya. Satu-satunya yang harus dia khawatirkan adalah makalahnya. Dia mengantamkan tangannya ke meja. Ya, makalah-pemilihan-warna-ruangan nya itu sekarang masih tersimpan dengan manis, di atas laptop, berada tepat di permukaan meja belajar 'rumah' nya.

Terkadang Yunho memang bisa menjadi orang yang menganggap gampang segala hal disaat dia sendiri hapal kesialan kesialan yang harus dia hadapi tiap minggu nya. Dia belum sempat mengecek perlengkapannya semalam. Kerja kelompok kemarin memang membuat tubuh dan pikirannya jenuh. Wajar _sih _Yunho merasa lelah, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya 'kan?

"Besok juga masih diterima." Celetuk seseorang yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Yunho.

Yunho menggertakan giginya kesal, "Tapi aku maunya sekarang. Kau tau sendiri watak Lim songsaengnim kalau kita sudah telat mengumpulkan tugas?"

"Nilai mu akan dikurangi. Dan itu masalahmu, tuan Jung." Celetuk Yoochun disela tawa renyah nya.

"Sialan kau, jidat lebar." ujar Yunho sinis.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8:14. Dia langsung teringat akan penyambutan siswa baru yang dijadwalkan akan datang sebentar lagi. Ditengah pikirannya yang runyam, Yunho beranjak dari meja nya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas. Tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan dari laki-laki paruh baya yang merupakan salah satu dosennya disini,

"Ah, Jung Yunho! Kau disini rupanya."

Yunho membalikan badannya dan langsung membungkuk, "Songsaengnim.. ada yang bisa kuban—"

Kalimatnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok manusia yang entah darimana yang kini tengah berdiri disebelah dosennya. Parasnya yang cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, rambutnya yang coklat berkilau, matanya yang begitu jernih, kulit yang halus dan bersih, juga bibir pink cherry alaminya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yunho sedikit _tersentak_.

"Ini Kim Jaejoong. Siswa baru di fakultas mu yang sudah kita bicarakan waktu itu. Sebagai pengurus kelas, aku ingin kau mengantarnya berkeliling di sekitar kampus sebelum kelas dimulai."

Yunho masih tidak bergeming. Matanya terus menatap keindahan dari sang pencipta dihadapannya itu seakan dia adalah mahluk asing dari luar planet. Jaejoong yang menyadari itu langsung melemparkan senyum simpulnya pada Yunho. Kontan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung mengangguk pada dosennya dengan mimik wajah paling kikuk.

"Kim Jaejoong, ini Jung Yunho. Dia adalah pengurus kelas desain interior 1. Dia yang akan membimbing mu selama seminggu kedepan."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Dia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang sedang memegang tengkuknya. Salah tingkah.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Jung Yunho."

Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi seiring kepergian dosennya itu. Jaejoong hanya menatap lembut pada Yunho yang sedaritadi masih diam.

"Ng.. kau hendak berkeliling dulu, Jaejoong-sshi?" Yunho akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Panggil aku Jaejoong. Dan.. kurasa kita langsung ke kelas saja. Waktunya sudah lumayan mepet, bukan?"

Yunho – yang masih belum begitu bisa meng-sinkronisasi-kan otaknya dengan kerja tubuhnya itu – terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mulai memimpin didepan. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan mengikuti Yunho.

Entah apa lagi yang baru saja menyeruak masuk kedalam dirinya, tapi Yunho merasa masih sangat ingin menatap keindahan itu lebih lama lagi. Dia terus membayang-bayangi wajah Jaejoong selama berjalan, sampai-sampai tangga pendek didepannya pun tidak dia anggap.

_**BRUK! **_

Terdengar bunyi hantaman yang lumayan keras. Orang-orang disekitar sukses dibuat kaget dan mulai melirikan matanya. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang jatuh, mereka tidak kuat untuk tidak menggeleng maklum atau menahan tawanya. Ya, ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka. Semacam hiburan setiap Senin pagi.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Seseorang yang sedaritadi Yunho bayangkan itu muncul tepat didepannya dengan tangan terjulur dan senyum yang mengembang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Yunho langsung meraih tangan dengan jari-jari yang lentik dan indah itu.

-_Astaga.. apa dia benar laki-laki?_- batin Yunho.

Bisa dirasakan olehnya sentuhan lembut dari Jaejoong disamping genggamannya yang terasa hangat walaupun sangat singkat.

"Maaf.. malah jadi kau yang membantu ku." ujar Yunho yang semakin kikuk. Rona merah tiba-tiba merekah di sekitar leher dan pipinya.

"Sudahlah…" Ujar Jaejoong,"… Tapi kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?" lanjut Jaejoong yang masih lumayan kaget atas kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum lega. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera beranjak ke kelas sebelum waktu menunjukan pukul 8:30.

"Aku.. entah kenapa aku selalu sial setiap hari Senin." Ujar Yunho memecah keheningan, "Aku sendiri tidak tau sebab apa yang membuat hari Senin ku jadi begini." Lanjutnya disela-sela tertawa renyah.

"Setiap Senin akan terus begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho langsung mengangguk dengan seringai di bibirnya, "Setiap Senin."

Sayangnya, Jung Yunho hanya tidak peka. Bertemu Jaejoong yang berperawakan mendekati sempurna, apakah itu salah satu kesialan di hari Senin?

-To be continued-

Woot! 1st post di FFN \o/  
Maaf kalau FF ini mengandung 80% cerita dan 20% typo. Maaf juga ya chapter 1 nya pendek dan terkesan to-the-point banget. Maklum masih nubie(?). I'll be improving a lot of things for the upcoming chapter. Promise!  
Silahkan direview kalau berkenan~ Thanks before =3


	2. Chapter 2

Precious (Mon)day

Character: TVXQ, cameo

Pairing: Yunjae

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Slice-of-life

Summary: Seseorang bernama Jung Yunho terjebak antara perasaanya kepada sesosok malaikat bernama Kim Jaejoong dan rutinitas hari Senin nya yang selalu sial. Mana yang harus Yunho _urusi_terlebih dahulu?

oOo

**Jaejoong POV**

Hari Senin. Hari pertamaku menginjakan kaki disini. Di wilayah yang menurutku tidak ada bedanya dengan tempat yang sudah-sudah. Membosankan.

Namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Putra tunggal dari keluarga kecil yang kaya raya, _overprotective_, dan gila kerja. Disinilah aku sekarang. Seoul, Korea Selatan. Wilayah yang mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua. Terkecuali aku.

Terdengar aneh bukan? Seseorang bermarga 'Kim' ini tidak tau banyak tentang Negara kelahiran orang tuanya. Kuberi tau kenapa.

Orang tuaku, mereka berdua bertemu di Jepang saat diadakannya pertukaran pelajar dari Korea. Keduanya pun menjalin hubungan untuk kurang lebih 2 tahun. Merasa sudah cukup yakin dengan pasangan masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan kuliah sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka memiliki aku. Aku dibesarkan disana sampai SMU. Tapi belum pernah mereka mengajak ku ke Korea selama itu. Mereka hanya membahas tentang keluarga yang tinggal di sana. Selebihnya, mereka simpan sendiri.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku sendiri malas untuk menanyakan sebabnya langsung pada mereka berdua yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan itu.

Bisa ditebak, pagi kali ini benar-benar terasa membosankan. Bisa kurasakan betapa hangatnya sinar matahari yang sedaritadi menyelimuti tubuhku. Rasanya masih saja sama. Kukira matahari disini akan menyuguhkan rasa hangat yang berbeda.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini sudah kali yang kesekian untuk ku berpindah dari satu Negara ke Negara lain. Semuanya karena mereka. Dan pekerjaan yang tidak pernah ada selesainya itu.

Bahkan di usiaku yang sudah menginjak 19 tahun ini, mereka masih belum mengizinkan aku untuk tinggal sendiri –walaupun di Negara yang berbeda—. Yah, aku tau kalau mereka masih punya rasa khawatir. Tapi khawatirnya itu yang berlebihan. Kim Jaejoong bukan orang yang mudah untuk pasrah dan menyerah begitu saja, tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya. Harusnya mereka sadar akan itu..

Tapi apa mau dikata. Aku sudah terlanjur menapakkan kaki disini. Sudah terlambat untuk membantah dan kembali lagi ke kampus ku yang sebelumnya.

Aku malas untuk terus-terusan membaurkan diri di lingkungan yang selalu _baru_. Buat apa berbaur kalau pada akhirnya aku akan pergi juga? Toh, mayoritasnya juga berteman denganku hanya karena status.

Kututup lagi jendela mobil yang sedaritadi kubuka setengahnya. Kuhela nafas berat yang sedaritadi kutahan. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan normal seperti yang orang-orang sekitar dapatkan. Sebegitu susahnya, kah?

"Sudah sampai, tuan muda"

Aku langsung menyeret ransel ku dan membuka pintu, "Terima kasih, Jungmin-sshi. Tapi tolong jangan memanggilku 'tuan muda'. Jaejoong yang ini sudah 19 tahun. Dan ya, aku benci panggilan itu" ujarku sambil melemparkan senyum simpul pada supir _eksklusif_ keluarga Kim itu.

Aku berjalan memasuki area kampus dengan nafas tertahan. Sepasang mata mulai memandang kearahku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Diikuti dengan sepasang mata lainnya. Demi tuhan aku benci situasi seperti ini.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Kuhentikan langkahku tepat di tengah koridor kampus. Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku pun memutar badan ku. Sekedar ingin tahu siapa orangnya.

"Ah,apakah anda memanggilku barusan?" ujarku dengan suara pelan. Berusaha untuk sopan di hari pertama kuliah.

Pria yang kutebak berusia sekitar 40 tahun-an itu tersenyum cerah dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Han Jong-kook. Aku adalah salah satu dosen di kampus ini. Mari, akan kuantar ke tempat fakultasmu."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ringan. Ku ikuti langkahnya yang lebar dari belakang. Tidak ada yang berbeda pada topik pembicaraan antara aku dengan dosen ini, dibanding dengan topik yang sudah-sudah. Dia terus bertanya 'kenapa', 'bagaimana', dan 'berapa lama' mengenai kepindahan ku. Sangat membosankan.

"Ah, Jung Yunho! Kau disini rupanya"

Langkah ku tertahan. Tepat setelah sang dosen meneriakan nama seseorang. Jung Yunho?

"Ini Kim Jaejoong. Siswa baru di fakultas mu yang sudah kita bicarakan waktu itu. Sebagai pengurus kelas, aku ingin kau mengantarnya berkeliling di sekitar kampus sebelum kelas dimulai" Ujar sang dosen lagi.

Terjadi perkenalan singkat antara aku dan Yunho. Rupanya dia itu semacam ketua atau pembimbing di fakultas ku. Kesan pertama? Yah, dia cukup menarik. Dia memiliki garis wajah yang keras dan tampan, tatapan mata yang tajam, kulit kecoklatan –dimana akan terlihat begitu eksotis di wilayah yang bermayoritas memiliki kulit putih ini—, dan juga memiliki kepribadian yang hangat. Sayang, nasibnya tidak semulus fisik dan sifatnya.

_**BRUK!**_

_Pembimbing_ ku yang bernama Yunho itu sudah jatuh terkapar di depan mata sekarang. Rupanya dia tersandung satu anak tangga pemisah antara ruang loker dan koridor kelas –yang sekarang terkesan _useless _bagiku—. Aku kaget setengah mati dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Butuh bantuan?" ujarku seraya mengulurkan tangan kanan ku.

Kulirik sedikit keadaan sekitaran ku. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali dari mereka yang berniat membantu. Malah terkesan menertawakan.

Diraihnya segera tanganku yang sedaritadi terulur ini. Bisa kulihat rona merah di sekitar wajahnya. Manusia mana yang tidak merasa malu saat jatuh di depan umum?

"Maaf.. malah jadi kau yang membantu ku." Ujar Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Yunho dan aku langsung beranjak dari tempat-kejadian-perkara setelah memastikan tidak ada luka sama sekali pada sang _korban_. Dan disinilah kuketahui satu kesialan dalam diri Yunho, yang bahkan rasanya mustahil untuk disebut 'nyata'.

Dia menamainya 'rutinitas hari Senin' semenjak kesialan yang datang bertubi-tubi ini hanya mampir setiap hari Senin. Dan kurasa itu masuk akal untuk dijadikan sebab _mengapa_ tidak ada yang mau membantu Yunho tadi. Jika aku jadi Yunho, mungkin aku sudah meruwat diri sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengalami _gejala_ berkepanjangan.

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan pintu berwarna putih gading. Bisa kulihat urat-urat tangannya yang tengah menggenggam dan memutar gagang pintu itu.

Hening. Ya, hening. Kesan pertama yang kurasakan ketika aku dan Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Yunho akhirnya berhenti melangkah dan sedikit berdeham, "Mulai hari ini, laki-laki disebelahku akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Dia Kim Jaejoong. Mahasiswa pindahan dari Amerika. Kuharap, kalian dapat bersikap wajar kepadanya"

Beberapa dari seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas ini langsung mengangguk. Beberapa dari mereka juga langsung melemparkan senyumnya pada ku.

"Tempat mu disana, Jae" ujar Yunho berbisik seraya menunjuk kursi kosong dibelakang seorang siswi.

Yah, kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang.

**POV end**

oOo

"Tidak pulang?" seseorang menepuk lembut bahu Yunho yang sedaritadi sedang menatap satu kerumunan. Entah menatap siapa.

Yunho memutar wajahnya. Sekedar melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Ah kau pulang duluan saja, Chun. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan disini" ujar Yunho sambil menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan kikuk.

Yoochun pun terkekeh, "_Urusan_, ya?"

"Y-yah! Memangnya apa lagi hah?" sergah Yunho.

Yoochun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan, "Sudah, aku pulang duluan ya. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan _mengintai_ mu"

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung merutuki Yoochun seiring menghilangnya dirinya di kejauhan. Tapi untuk apa juga dia kesal. Toh semua yang dikatakan Yoochun benar. Sejenak setelah Yoochun pergi, dia langsung menatap kerumunan didepannya dengan lebih teliti. Ya, _melanjutkan kegiatan mengintainya_.

Matanya memburu satu sosok yang sedaritadi tengah tertawa ditengah kerumunan itu. Dan sepertinya, sang _buruan _mulai beranjak dari kerumunan. Yunho pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung _menerkam_ mangsanya itu.

"Jae!"

Jaejoong pun membalikan tubuhnya dan langsung tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Hai, Yun. Belum pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Uh, begitulah" jawab Yunho gugup.

Jaejoong pun mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar ucapan singkat Yunho, "Oh iya, barusan ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong cukup menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan. Dia hampir saja melupakan tujuan awalnya memanggil Jaejoong.

"Ah itu… A-apa kau keberatan kalau aku… mengantarmu?" tanya Yunho dengan gugup. Sangat gugup.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar penawaran (menarik) dari Yunho. Sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan menepuk bahu Yunho, "Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tidak bisa.. setidaknya untuk hari ini."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" paksa Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang jawaban sebelum akhirnya menjawab ajakan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Besok" jawab Jaejoong mantap ditambah dengan senyum tipis nan menawannya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho sekarang. Jika tidak didepan Jaejoong, mungkin dia sudah melonjak-lonjak layaknya orang gila saking senangnya.

"Memangnya… dalam rangka apa kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Eh? Ah… itu… kau kan masih baru disini, Jae. Setidaknya sebagai ketua, aku mau sedikit memberi bantuan yang membuktikan bahwa jabatan 'ketua' itu pantas untuk ku" papar Yunho panjang lebar.

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dan entah mengapa, ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit _tersanjung_.

"Kurasa akan sangat mengasyikan jika kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak. Lagipula aku belum begitu hapal dengan lingkungan kampus ini. Boleh kan kalau aku nanti bertanya-tanya selama perjalanan?" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung di respon dengan anggukan mantap oleh Yunho.

Sebelum Yunho sempat berterima kasih, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam pekat sudah memasuki area parkiran kampus. Jaejoong yang melihat itu dari kejauhan langsung memutuskan untuk segera menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Dia malas berurusan dengan nasihat orang tuanya tiap-tiap dia pulang telat. Karena pada dasarnya mereka membayar supir agar Jaejoong tidak bisa pulang dan pergi seenaknya tanpa pengawasan mereka berdua. Mahasiswa yang malang..

"Terima kasih, Jae! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak Yunho dari kejauhan.

Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung melambaikan tangannya. Tak lupa dia layangkan senyum terlebarnya. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari jarak pandang seseorang bermarga Jung itu.

oOo

**Yunho POV**

Masih tidak bisa kupercaya. Aku baru saja mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersama –walaupun bukan untuk hari ini—dan dia langsung mengiyakan ajakan ku yang notabene orang asing baginya.

Entahlah. Semenjak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah merasa ada sesuatu darinya yang sangat menarik buat ku. Bukan, bukan dari segi status. Tapi dari seluruh hal yang ada dalam dirinya. Sial, sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho bisa sesibuk ini mengurusi seseorang yang bahkan baru dikenal satu hari saja?

Jujur, selama ini diriku hanya sibuk mengurusi hari Senin ku yang kacau. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikan kehidupan asmara ku. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang bisa dibilang terpikat oleh penampilan fisik dan kemampuan akademis ku, tapi hampir seluruhnya melancarkan aksi balik-kanan-bubar-jalan setelah mengetahui suatu _kesialan_ yang bisa dibilang sudah _mendarah daging_ dalam diriku.

Tiba-tiba saja otak ku memutar ulang semua adegan konyol nan manis yang terjadi hari ini. Masih tercetak jelas di benak ku senyum dan tawa yang manis darinya. Masih terasa dengan sangat rasa lembut yang dia berikan saat menggenggam tangan ku. Ya, semuanya masih terekam dengan baik disini. Di otak dan hati ku.

Ku berjalan kearah parkiran motor. _Urusan _ku sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya pulang.

Tak begitu susah untuk mencari motor ku dalam keadaan parkiran yang sepi seperti ini. Ku hampiri motor berwarna _pearl_ yang masih setia menunggu ku dari pagi.

Ku tunggangi motor ku dan langsung ku starter mesinnya sebelum aku memacunya dengan cepat, meninggalkan area kampus yang lebih terkesan seperti makam ini.

Ah~ apakah hari ini benar-benar hari Senin?

**POV end  
**

oOo

Jaejoong terlihat tengah berlari menghampiri mobil Jaguar berwarna hitamnya yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter di depan. Sesampainya disana, dia langsung membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di jok belakang dengan malas.

Selama perjalanan, tidak terjadi percakapan apapun diantara Jaejoong dengan sang supir. Jaejoong sudah terlalu lelah untuk memulai pembicaraan, disaat sang supir juga merasa tidak terlalu perlu membicarakan apa-apa. Hampir selalu seperti ini. Perjalanan pulang yang begitu _sunyi_ dan membosankan.

"Sudah sampai, tuan muda."

Jaejoong kembali tersentak mendengar perkataan supirnya barusan.

"Jungmin-sshi, berhenti memanggilku dengan- ah sudahlah. Terima kasih" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu dengan perlahan, "Ah iya, aku hampir lupa. Bisakah kau tidak menjemput ku besok? Kebetulan aku ada janji dengan teman ku untuk pulang bersama."

Sang supir yang diketahui bernama Jungmin itu langsung mengangguk patuh.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jungmin-sshi" ujar Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dari mobilnya.

Dia menggenggam gagang besi pintu rumahnya yang dingin itu dengan erat, lalu mulai membukanya dengan perlahan. Bisa dilihat kedua orang tuanya sedang menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu bernama 'pekerjaan'. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau pemandangan macam itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku pulang" Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu dengan perlahan sebelum langsung berjalan ke tangga.

Sepasang mata yang jernih dan indah langsung terarah tepat ke sosok yang kini baru menaiki dua anak tangga itu.

"Tidak makan dulu, sayang?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan suara lembut.

"Kurasa tidak, umma. Aku sudah terlalu lelah. Nanti malam saja" tolak Jaejoong tak kalah lembut.

Disela percakapannya, mata Jaejoong tak lepas menatap sang Ayah yang masih berkutat dengan laptop dan dokumen-dokumennya.

-_Selalu seperti itu_- batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan malas. Dirogohnya kantung celana _jeans_ hitamnya sampai dia mendapatkan kunci yang dia cari. Jaejoong langsung memasuki kamarnya yang bertema sedikit lebih _feminine_ dari kamar anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Hampir semua yang ada di dalam kamarnya adalah Hello Kitty. Huh? Oh, tidak. Kalian tidak salah baca.

Kepribadian Jaejoong memang sedikit lembut seperti layaknya wanita kebanyakan. Dan masalah Hello Kitty, dia sudah menyukainya semenjak dia masih duduk di bangku SMU kelas 2. Menurutnya ,karakter kucing yang satu itu sangat lucu. Lebih lucu dari karakter kucing lain yang dapat mengeluarkan benda-benda ajaib dari kantung di perutnya.

Jaejoong langsung menghempaskan tubuh lengketnya itu ke kasur dan langsung menekan tombol _on_ di _remote control_ AC nya. Rasa nyaman yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya seakan memberi komando pada mata bulat dan jernihnya untuk segera menutup. Hampir Jaejoong terhanyut ke alam mimpinya, sampai akhirnya ada suara berat yang memanggil namanya dengan cukup lantang dari lantai bawah.

"Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoong? Kau sudah tidur?"

Ya,_ Appa_-nya baru saja memanggilnya.

-_Hampir tidur, tepatnya_- batin Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Jaejoong memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan langsung beranjak ke ruang tamu di lantai bawah dengan langkah gontai.

"Appa? Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit mengerang malas.

Laki-laki berwarna rambut keputih-putihan itu langsung memutar kepalanya. Dia menggerak-gerakan satu jari tangannya. Mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Ayahnya berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak semata wayangnya itu, "Aku ingin membicarakan tentang kepindahanmu yang sekarang, Jae"

-To be continued-

Chapter 2 beres!  
Gimana? Lebih baik atau malah lebih anjlok dari yang sebelumnya? maaf juga kalau ada typo dsb =p  
Author gak bisa janjiin chapter 3 mau di update kapan, tapi semoga sih bisa secepatnya ya.  
Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca dan yang udah kasih review buat chapter sebelumnya! Thankseu thankseu! =D  
Lots of love for everyone


End file.
